el super guerrero legendario
by asura120
Summary: no recuerdo quien era, o que era, solo recuerdo una cosa, yo soy, !EL SUPER GUERRERO LEGENDARIO¡
1. Chapter 1

nota del autor, hola a todos cancele mi primera historia porque se me fue la is pirasion, bueno empecemos. descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece asus respertibos greadores, enel planeta supremo ya asían goku y vegeta, enel medio de lo que parecía una zona de guerra, ambos en estado super saiyajin dios azul, amdos muy golpeados y sangrando, mientras miraban al suelo, donde broly el súper saiyajin legendario, estaba en el suelo ya en su forma base, oye vegeta, preguntó goku, mientras miraba Hacia él, con su cara llena de moretones y cortadas, que kakarotto, dijo vegeta, en el mismo estado, mientra miraba al guerrero legendario caído, ¿de quién es la culpa de esto?, flashback goku y vegeta están entrenando en el planeta supremo, intercambiando patadas y golpes, estárian entrenando en el planeta beerus, pero wiss no los dejó, porque beerus está durmiendo, y su entrenamiento hacen mucho ruido, por eso tuvieron que ir al planeta supremo, siguieron luchando hasta, que escucharon a alguien gritando les, hey detenganse y bajen aqui, los dos escuchar, los dos guerreros, se voltean y vieron al kai anciano, mirándolos con molestia, ambos guerreros dejaron de pelear, y aterrizaron en frente del anciano, hey hola viejo, dice goku con voz alegre, a quien llamas viejo torpe simio, el viejo kai grio, jajaja lo siento viejo, dice goku, mientras ponía una mano en la nuca, grrrrrr el viejo gruño, como sea para que interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento, pregunto vegeta con su enojo común, mientras se cruza de brazos, a si eso bueno, tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos, comenzó a decir el viejo, y eso es, pregunto vegeta, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido, conocer a alguien con el nombre de broly, dijo el viejo mientras sonríe, goku y vegeta se sorprende por la pregunta, ¿si? porque preguntas, preguntó goku. es que estuve intentando rehabilitar, dijo el viejo. pe..pero como puedes ser eso posible, si es un monstruo para que intentas hacerlo, pregunto goku, mientras daba un paso atrás, kakaroto tiene razón porque harias algo así, dijo vegeta, mientras apretaba los puños, porque zeno-sama quiere a broly en el torneo de los 12 universos, pero como no se controla zeno-sama me pidió que lo rebilitara, dice el viejo, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, así que vine a decirles que vayan a otra parte a entrenar, porque boy atraer a broly aqui,para puede meditar un poco, porque aunque ustedes lo nieguen y le dicen monstruo, broly es bastante tranquilo,y más cuando no escucha la palabra kakaroto, en primer lugar porque aquí en segundo, porque no tiene que escuchar la palabra kakaroto, pregunto vegeta, mientras se acercaba al anciano, porque lo comprimi sus traumas, pero cuando se escucha kakaroto, ataca a cual quiera con ese nombre aunque no seas tú, dijo el viejo mientras miraba a goku, y lo traje aquí porque en otras partes del mas alla, broly no puede dar un paso sin que un peleador del pasado lo reté a una pelea, guau, dijo goku, alegre, realmente broly es asi, pregunto vegeta, miraba a goku con inquietud, si y he hecho mucho para que llegue a este punto, y no quiero que echan todo a perder, así que vayan se antes de que broly llegue, guau, broly debe ser muy fuerte ahora, dijo goku, mientras apretaba sus puños, y pone una cara de determinación, e..e..e...e goku no piensas retar a broly o si, pregunto el viejo, mientras miraba a goku con miedo, tal vez jajaja, dijo goku, mientras ponía sus dos brazos detras de su cabeza, en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, los tres miraron a la distancia, a lo lejos se bio una figura aser candose. era broly con una aureola en la cabeza, acercándose estaba en su forma base, camino enfrente de goku y vegeta, sin hacerles caso, hola maestro, supremo kaiosama como estas, dijo broly con una sonrisa alegre. bien broly, dime si ya dominas las técnicas que te enseñe, pregunto el viejo, mientras pone sus manos detrás de la espalda, si maestro, dijo broly mientras se incrinaba con respeto. mientras goku y vegeta lo miraban, lo único que podían pensar era, ese es, ¿broly?. en ese momento broly se voltea a verlos, tanto goku y vegeta se tensan al verlo oser vando los, hola me alegra verlos, son goku, vegeta, dijo broly mientras sonreia. ho...hola broly, dijeron tanto, goku, y vegeta, mientras da van unos pasos atrás, o..o..oye broly, pregunto goku, si, dijo broly. puedes tener una pelea amistosa con migo, oye kaka.. vegeta nunca termino la frase, porque el viejo le asi a señas de una manera nerviosa, que no termine la palabra. oye vegeta si tienes que ir al baño solo dilo, no tienes que decir groserías, regaño goku. !pinche kakaroto¡ !pinche kakaroto¡ !pinche kakaroto¡ vegeta gritaba mientras la cara se pone roja de vergüenza, al escuchar esa palabra algo dentro de broly hecho erupción, como cuando combinas agua hirviendo y aceite, ka...kakaroto, comenzó a decir broly, ¡nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo¡, todo mí, trabajo, a la, basura, gritó el viejo, mientra se arranca el poco cabello que le quedaba, ¡KAAAAKAAAAROOOOTOOO! broly grito de manera atronadora, mientras su ki se eleva haciendo temblar todo el planeta, sus músculos comenzaron a hincharse, su altura comienza aumentar, piedras comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y un aura amarillo verdoso, cubrió su cuerpo, broly se había transformado en el super saiyajin legendario, al verlo el anciano corrió lejos de ay sabiendo lo que pasara, goku junto con vegeta tomaron poses de combate, y comenzaron a cargar ki, ¡hhhaaaaaaa¡, ambos gritaban, mientras un aura azul con partículas comenzó a cubrirlos, ¡hhhaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUM,

con una fuerte explosión, ambos se había transformado en ssj dios azul, broly se lanzó contra ellos, mientras gritaba, ¡KAKAROTO¡, goku se lanzó contra broly dándole una fuerte patada, creando una onda de choque que se sintió en todo el planeta mientras qué vegeta preparaba un super cañon galick, , broly responde con un puñetazo, en el estómago, lo triple de fuerte, ¡aarrr!, goku gritó mientras escupía sangre, ¡APARTATE KAKAROTO!, grito vegeta mientras lanzaba su ataque, ¡GARLICK GON!, goku apenas logró quitarse del camino, del ataque que golpea a broly mandando lo a través de varias montañas, dejando un rastro de destrucción, broly se levanta de entre las rocas de la montaña a la que se estrelló, broly miro al cielo y grito, ¡KAAKAAROOOTOOOOOOOO! su aura creció junto con su ki, desgarrando la tierra a su alrededor, el ki de broly había aumentado, superando a goku y vegeta, broly se disparó Asia goku atrapando lo por la cabeza, estrellándolo contra una montaña, después broly entrego un potente golpe al pecho de goku, asiéndolo atravesar la montaña, vegeta cargo contra broly, pero broly lo vio acercarse y entrego un codazo en su estómago, creando una fuerte onda de choque, haciendo que vegeta es cupiera sangre, broly rápidamente atrapo una parte de la armadura de vegeta, atrayéndolo hacia él, dándole un fuerte cabezazo, noqueando a vegeta, ya con vegeta noqueado broly lo lanzó a un lado como si fuera basura, broly miro a donde voló goku cuando lo hiso atravesar esa montaña, voló hacia el agujero donde ya Asia goku, broly lo sacó del agujero y lo levanto sobre su cabeza, bajo sus brazos, estrellando a goku en el mismo agujero, asiéndolo más grande, broly levantó su brazo listo para entregar otro golpe, pero en ese momento, vegeta que había despertado, del cabezazo que le dio broly, se aferró a su brazo broly en lugar de intentar quitárselo de su brazo, lanza un golpe al suelo lanzando ambos guerreros, Asia debajo de la superficie del planeta, broly con un grito los siguió comenzando a golpearlos repetidamente, los dos guerreros lograron recuperarse, y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, con el guerrero legendario, comenzaron a ir de un lado al otro, alrededor del subsuelo del planeta, a veces lograron interceptar un golpe de broly con uno de los suyos, al hacerlo una enorme parte del planeta explota, siguieron intercambiando golpes, pero con cada que goku y vegeta logra conectar, broly les daba unos 20 golpes, después de unos segundos, con un poderoso grito entregó dos fuertes golpes, mandando a los dos guerreros, del subsuelo y directo al espacio, el guerrero legendario se disparó fuera de la tierra, y voló directo a sus víctimas, goku y vegeta lograron recuperarse y vieron a broly acercándose, a una gran velocidad.

Los dos guerreros se miraron entre si para asentir la cabeza, los guerreros se alegaron y comenzaron a ser la danza fusión, fuuu sion, haaaa. BUM

El guerrero legendario fue temporalmente segado, para poco después ser en viendo a estrellarse a un planeta légano, un nuevo guerrero miro hacia donde se estrelló bloly, al que se levantó muy enojado, ambos se miraron entre si esperando que uno ellos hagan el primer movimiento, una roca del cráter en donde se estrelló comenzó a caer,

y en el momento el que la roca llego al suelo ambos guerreros se avían lanzando entre si, chocando sus antebrazos entre si creando una super onda de choque que hiso temblar todo el universo,

el poderos gogeto y el guerrero legendario broly se miraron entre si para poco después ambos den un salto hacia tras, para volver cargar entre si chocando cabezas retrajeron sus cabeza y volvieron a chocar, y trabes y trabes, gogeto y va a lanzar un golpe pero broly atrapo el puño le dio una patada al estómago doblando al super guerrero al broly levanto los dos brazos y después golpeo a gogeto andándolo al planeta al que se estre yo broly, gogeto en lugar de entre llar se atravesó el planeta, broly lo siguió a través del planeta, dándole un golpe otro golpe animándolo atraves de otro planeta y otro y otro y otro, mientras gogeto atravesaba su noveno planeta sin tío que solo le quedaba 5 minutos más de fusión tenía que acabar con esto ya, gogeto uso la teletrasportasion broly que iba a darle otro golpe a gogeto quedo un poco confundido, hasta que sintió un enorme aumento de ki, broly miro hacia tras solo para ver a gogeto cargando su ataque más poderoso,

¡esto termina ahora broly!

¡BIG BAN KAMEGAMEHA!

Un gigantesco royo se disparó hacia broly, al que grito,

! KAKAROTO¡ mientras con las manos desnudas atrapo el ataque con un atronador bum, mientras broly seguía volando atraves de ataque gogeto puso más poder a su ataque asiendo retroceder a broly pero seguía subiendo, cuando solo a gogeto le quedaba unos metros para que broly lo alcanzara

!no vedo darme por vencido¡ broly logro llegar hasta gogeto y sujeto su chaleco,

!NO¡ !KAKIOKEN X50¡ !HAAAAAAA¡

El royo aumento su tamaño 20 veces, empujando a broly que al no soltar el chaleco de gogeto termino rasgándolo, lo último que gogeto vio de broly fue un último grito antes de estrellarse en el planeta supremo.

!KAKAROTO¡

fin del flashback,

esto es tu culpa kakaroto, porque mi culpa, tu mal interpretaste lo que dije, yo el príncipe de los saiyajin, no tiene que avisar cuando tengo que ir, también es tu culpa, tu eres quien me dice kakaroto, aun sabiendo que me llamo goku, !cállate insecto¡, !no tu primero vegeta¡, hambos guerreros, ya iban acomensar a pelear entre sí, pero redepente escucha un sonido de teletransporte, ambos guerreros miraron y se asombraron, al ver no más bien haberlos, porque era el mismísimo zen-chan como le dice goku, y zeno-sama de la línea temporal de black, hey zen-chan, dijo goku de nuevo con su voz alegre, gr..gran zeno-sama, dijo vegeta nervioso, hola goku, dijo zen-chan muy feliz al ver a su amigo, hola son goku, dijo zeno-sama con voz alegre, qué hacen aquí, preguntó vegeta, vimos su pelea contra broly, dijo zen-chan, en serio lo vieron, pregunto goku con cara de asombro, bueno fue difícil no ver la, sus golpes se sintieron asta nuestro mundo, dijo zen-chan, y vimos lo peligroso que es broly, dijo zeno-sama, al escuchar eso, el viejo kai salió de debajo de la roca, en donde se avía escondido, al iniciar la pelea, y se puso de rodillas y caminó hasta los dos dioses, por favor no eliminen a broly, suplico el viejo, él es el único que no me trata como un pervertido, bueno comienza a decir zen-chan, con una cara pícara, tal vez si no te portaras como uno te dejarían de tratar como a uno, pero de todos modos no vamos a destruir a broly, ha no, preguntó el viejo, levantándose del suelo, y sacudirse la tierra, vamos a darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida, dice zen-chan, acaso van a recibirlo y dejarlo libre, pregunto vegeta, maso menos, dijeron los dos dioses al unísono, como ya saben hay 12 universos, pero solo en este multiverso, en el multiverso de a lado, hay otros dioses y otros mundos y galaxias, vamos a enviar a broly a uno de ellos, decía zeno-sama, porque en otro multiverso, pregunto goku confundido, mientras se rasca la cabeza, por 2 razones, zen-chan comenzó a decir, con una cara seria, una el dios principal de ese multiverso nos molesta mucho, y 2 solo para ver que pasa, porque dicen que los molesta, pregunto el viejo kai confundido, mientras se rasca la barbilla, porque arceus el dios de este multiverso, nos dice niños que juegan hacer dios, como un par de niños que juegan con la pistola de su padre, dice zen-chan con una cara de enojo,

y además, comenzó a decir zen-chan, con una cara de enojo, sería un buen castigo por crear a black, !que HIZO que¡ gritan todos, si comienza a decir zeno-sama, hubo una ocasión cuando un ser humano, traiciono a arceus en contra su voluntad, y solo por eso arceus, intentó exterminar a cada ser humano de su multiverso, pero un chico con ayuda de uno de los hijos de arceus, logró evitar esa traición, pero arceus todavía quería matar humanos, así que obliga a uno de sus hijos a llevarlo, a mi línea de tiempo, ya que en esa me llevo muy bien con arceus, ya al estar aquí, in planto la idea, a zamasu, de que los humanos deben morir, grrrrrrrrr, deberías matar a ese maldito insecto, por su culpa el futuro de mi hijo se volvió un infierno, gritaba vegeta, casi haciendo despertar a broly, grrr, es peor que freezer, gruñia goku, mientras apretaba los puños con odio, mientras recordaba todo lo que hizo black, me temo que no podemos hacer eso, dijo zen-chan con cara triste, porque no, pregunto el viejo kai, porque al hacer lo destruimos nuestros multiversos, como lo que ocurre con los dioses dela destrucción, dijo zen-chan, ni modo tendré que conformarme con eso, dijo goku calmandose, vegeta saco un bajo gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, no se preocupen, tan bien hemos enviado a varios del infierno a ese mundo también, pero ahora entrenen los dos, y vamos a usar a broly como peso pesado, pero ahora tendrán que ser ustedes, y ahora nos vamos, dijo sen-chan mientras ponía una mano en el cuerpo de broly, los dos dioses desaparecieron en un flash, antes que goku y vegeta y el viejo pudieran decir algo,

en un bosque hubo un fuerte flas, y aparecieron los dos dioses, y broly que sigue in con siente, zeno-sama rápidamente levanto los brazos que comenzaron a brillar, yo me encargo de que arceus no nos detecte, zeno-sama, no fue aquí donde dejamos a los otros que sacamos del infierno, no zen-chan, pero si fue en este planeta, pero en diferentes continentes, bien esto también funciona para mí, dijo zen-chan, mientras se acercaba a un maltratado broly, con una mano brillante, puso su mano en el pecho de broly, que poco después todo el cuerpo de broly comenzó a brillar, el tamaño comenzó a disminuir y la apariencia comenzó a cambia, acabo de unos segundos el brillo desaparece, que te pareces zeno-sama, dijo zen-chan mientras le pregunta a su yo alternativo, se ve bastante bien, te aseguraste de borrar su memoria, si pero no durará mucho si se encuentra con los otros que trajimos, mientras aguante lo suficiente para que no quiera irse de aquí bastara, bueno vámonos, si vámonos, adiós broly te estaremos observando, dijeron ambos antes de irse en un flas, dejando al guerrero legendario en esta nueva tierra desconocida,


	2. Chapter 2

descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece Asus respectivos creadores, xxxxx en el planeta supremo ya de construido por zen-chan, goku y vegeta estaban entrenando, fusionados en gogeto, la razón es simple ya que broly ya no está en este multiverso zen-chan se quedó sin peso pesado para el torneo de los 12 universos, así que ahora goku y vegeta tienen que usar la danza fusión y los sarcillos, por eso están entrenando así, actual mente gogeto está dando golpes y patadas aúna copia de sí mismo, mientras el viejo kai los miraba observando su progreso, hasta que una chichara sonó de un reloj que tenía el viejo kai para indicar que terminaron los 30 minutos de fusión, gogeta a mediados de dar un golpe a su copia en un ligero pop de humo se avían separado, goku y vegeta cayeron de lado, goku comenzando a levitar de cabeza y comenzó a hablar, -hey sen-chan, -que pasa goku, respondió zen-chan con voz alegre e infantil, que estaba jugando con zeno-sama supuestamente supervisando su progreso, -como se enteraron de que fue ese tal arceus quien creo a black,, por no se enteraron hasta que yo se los conté, dijo goku confundido aun volando de cabeza, -kakaroto tiene razón como se enteraron, también pregunto vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -porque uno de sus hijos nos contó todo, dijeron ambos dioses al unísono, -y cual era, pregunta el viejo ahora con curiosidad, -bueno, comenzó a decir zen-chan, su nombre es dialga, de echo fue el en que ayudo a ese chico que les conté, vino y nos contó como arceus su padre, lo obligo a llevarlo a la línea temporal de zeno-sama, -y como pudo ser eso acaso tiene una máquina del tiempo, interrumpió vegeta, -más o menos, continuo zeno-sama, él es una máquina del tiempo viviente, -guau, genial, dijo goku asombrado, -verdad, dijo sen-chan alegre, mientras comenzaba, a flotar alrededor -sí que lo es, comenzó aducir goku, ¿mmmm…me pregunto si será fuerte?, -¡MALDITO KAKAROTO MIRA LO AQUE PASO CON BROLY, Y AUN ASI QUI ERES DESAFIAR ALGO QUE NISIQUIERA SABEMOS LO FUERTE QUE ES¡, -Tal vez jajajaja, -HIJO DE… -¡ya paren los dos¡, grito el viejo kai, por favor gran seno-zama continúe -Bueno des pues que dialga nos contara todo, continua zeno-sama, nos confesó que arceus lo avía amenazado, de destruirlo si le decía a alguien de esto, -Quiere decir que, comenzó abe sir, goku con los puños apretados, -No, logramos encubrirlo, dijo zen-chan para el alivio de goku, - ¿cómo lo logro? Zen-chan, dice goku confundido. Zen-chan y zeno-sama sonrieron, y comenzaron a contar lo que ocurrió, Flashback, POV, tercera persona. Arceus estaba volando, en el espacio a las afueras de su multiverso, hasta que escucho una poderosa voz, mientras un rayo de luz paso en frente de él, que siguió su curso hasta que choco en una galaxia, de uno de sus universos destruyéndola, ¡ARSEUS ESTAS LOCO ¡ Arseus se voltea a ver y se sorprende y asusta por lo que vio, era zeno-sama con una cara de enojo, -¿qu..que quieres zeno?, ¡TU…, TU, CREASTE A BLACK¡, Si y que, dijo arseus con arrogancia, no puedes hacer nada, no podemos a sernos daño entre sí, ¿o sí? Pregunto arceus con voz de confusión fingida, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, -Up, dijo zeno-sama mientras visiblemente se relajó, supongo que tienes razón, dijo seno-sama bruzándose de brazos y serrando los ojos, pero luego sonrío con picardía, por eso antes de venir secuestre al único que podía llevarte a mi línea de tiempo. Al escuchar eso arceus comenzó a ponerse nervioso. mientras se preguntaba así mismo, espero que no allá maltratado mucho a dialga, Pero lo que arseus no esperaba, era que zeno-sama tronara los dedos una vez, y en un flash un dialga muy maltratado, con sen-chan encima de su cabeza, apareció flotando en el vacío del espacio, dialga estaba ay flotando aparentemente sin vida, hasta que se escucharon algunos gemidos, Qu…que le Isis te a uno de mis hijos pregunto arceus mientras comenzaba a e no jarse, Pov de zen-chan, Mientras mi yo de la otra línea temporal, discutía con arseus escuche a dialga, intentando llamar mi atención, mire por un momento a mi otro yo y arseus que ahora está gritándose entre sí, agache mi cabeza a la altura de sus ojos, que ahora mismo me miran con amargura, -¿qué ocurre dialga? ¿Estás bien? -más o menos, solo quería saber, ¿si era necesario meterme en una trituradora, des pues en un incinerador, y por último en una aplanadora?,

-jeje bueno no, pero era lo único que se nos ocurrió a tiempo, -up bueno pudo ser peor, Fin de Flashback, Pov tercera persona,

-¿En serio les funciono?, pregunta el viejo kai, -Si si funciono, responde zen-chan, mientras estaba colgando de un árbol, -Es bastante entretenido saber lo, dijo goku mientras seguía levitando de cabeza,

-Ese arceus debe ser muy torpe como kakarotto para caer en esa, dijo vegeta mientras estaba sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados,

-oye vegeta no soy tan torpe,

-eso crees tú kakarotto, -Mmm. pero que ocurrió después zeno-sama, pregunto el viejo kai, -Bueno, comenzó a decir zeno-sama, después que nos gritamos y amenazamos por un buen rato, arseus final mente tomo a dialga y se fue a su multiverso,

-Ha ya veo, responde el viejo,

-¿por cierto sen-chan que estará haciendo broly?, -¿pero goku apenas ha pasado una hora?, -ha si no lo note, zen-chan, jaja,

-ya debería haber despertado, quisieran verlo, dijo zeno-sama mientras sonreía, -¡enserio! Pregunta goku sorprendido, Incluso vegeta se animó un poco al escuchar, Si yo me encargo dijo Zen-chan mientras levantó la mano y en un ligero destello una bola de cristal apareció, zen-chan dejo la bola de cristal en el suelo, mientras el viejo,

\- goku y vegeta los dos dioses lo rodean,

-a ver que está haciendo broly ahora, dijo zeno-sama. Pov broly. ¡Hola estas bien¡ ¿sigues vivo al menos?, escuche una voz femenina mientras comenzaba recuperar la conciencia, intente concentrarme y vi una imagen de algo que no reconocí, de dos seres lanzándome Asia abajo a gran velocidad con un enorme rayo lo último que vi era yo estrellándose contra el suelo mientras grito, ,! KAAAAKAAAROOOTTOOO¡. Me levante de golpe y choque mi cabeza con una criatura que no reconocí, ambos caímos en nuestros traseros con ojos llorosos, hay mi cabeza, hablo la criatura, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una pata, ala que solo podía describir como un zorro, hay ya y ya y, por cierto, cómo te llamas, o debo decirte riolu, la escuche hablar de nuevo, mientras se ponía de pie, me agria sombrado, pero una parte de mi cabeza medé si a, que esto no es lo más raro que he visto, también me levante del suelo y no te que mi cuerpo se veía extraño, solo podía identificarlo como un cuerpo perruno, y lo que dijo un riolu, ¿es lo que soy? Pensé mientras intentaba a ser el menos caso posible a mi cuerpo, me,…me llamo broly, y…. no recuerdo nada más, lo último lo dije contristesa, la zorra iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí, y soy un guerrero, dije con una sonrisa de orgullo involuntario, mientras apuntaba una pata Asia mí, la zorra al escuchar eso sonrió con picardía y comenzó a decir, así pues, yo vengo de un plan de guerreros, de más de millones de años de antigüedad, la sangre de mis antepasados Core por mis venas, en todo el relato la zorra de un brinco se subió la sima una roca cercana, y serró sus ojos i miro Asia arriba con orgullo, yo solo podía mirar la y aplaudir un poco, valla sí que te orgulleces por tu linaje, por cierto, creo que vengo de algo parecido, pero por ahora no importa, jejeje, tú debes ser una muy poderosa guerrera, y tus padres deben ser unos guerreros muy famosos en este planeta, decía en una combinación de orgullo y alegría mientras apretaba una de mis pata en frente de mí en lo más parecido a un puño, la zorra se sonrojo por el elogio, y se puso nerviosa mientras bajaba de un salto de la roca, bueno pues bueno umm, Vila zorra rascándose la cabeza con nervio sismo, yo no soy precisamente una guerrera, ¿QUE NO ERES UNA GUERRERA?, grite con sorpresa sobre saltando a la zorra, Y tus padres al menos ellos lo son, El rubor de la zorra dejo su cara mientras respondía, me temo que no, mis padres trabajan en la empresa tecnológica de la baya tamate, Puv planeta supremo, Huhahahahaha, reía goku mientras daba vueltas en el césped, mientras que vegeta estaba echando humo dela ira que sentía,

-Grrrr, maldito inserto, como se atreve de presumir su linaje cuando ni siquiera es parte de ella,

-Vamos vegeta es divertido de ver la cara de broly de sorpresa, ¿por cierto no te sonó familiar lo que dijo?, -de que hablas kakarotto,

-sobre la empresa note suena familiar,

-ya qué lo pienso si es como la empresa con la que compite la corporación capsula, Si parece que nuestros mundos, son más relacionados de lo que pensábamos, dijo el viejo mientras se rasca la barbilla, Puv broly, Pasaron unos muy incomodos segundos, mirándolos el uno al otro, la zorra todavía tiene el rubor en su cara, Bueno nunca me dijiste tu nombre, le pregunte intentando romper este silencio in cómodo, Mi nombre es zorua, decía la zorra mientras el rubor desaparecía. que peculiar nombre, dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza, -no es mi nombre es el de mi especie

-¿te llamas más igual que tu especie?, -bueno si quieres puedes darme un apodo, -¿un apodo cómo cuál? -como quisieras llamarme, Pensé por un rato hasta que escuché una voz de algún recuerdo, Ella se llama bulma es la esposa de un valiente y fuerte guerrero, aunque es bastante Bruto,

-Que tal bulma, mmm…bulma bulma bulma…, me gusta, desde ahora llámame bulma, mmmm..por cierto dices que no recuerda verdad, asentí con la cabeza, bueno si quieres puedes venir conmigo, que te parece, mmmmm, si por qué no, le dije mientras sonreía, bien entonces vamos, camine a lado de bulma, mientras me contaba más de su familia, bueno tal vez llegue a recordad con el tiempo, pero mientras me pegare con bulma, 2 horas más tarde, Pov broly, Caminábamos y atravesamos el bosque por un buen rato, bulma me estuvo contando las historias que le decía su abuelo, antes de dormir de cómo sus antepasados conquistaban territorios para después venderlos, en cierto punto me dijo como les decían los de más pokemon, Los berserker, talvez les decían así llaqué cuando se dejaban segar por su ira, se volvían casi imparables, seguimos caminando esta que bulma me detuvo, ¿qué pasa bulma? Le dije mientras la miraba con confusión, noté que bulma tenía una cara de preocupación, Sshhh, baja la voz i sígueme, me dijo mientras me Asia señas de que la siguiera, atravesando de la línea de árboles, la seguí teniendo que arrodillarme para poder seguirla, a través de la maleza y la yerba alta, logre arrastrarme a su lado mientras comenzaba a preguntarle en voz baja,

\- ¿Por qué asemos esto?

-para escondernos de los bandidos, - ¿cuáles bandidos? Esos, me dijo mientras con su pata señalaba a un Abu güero en un arbusto, Me asomé a través de él, y vi algo que parresia un campamento, avían 3 pokemon en ella uno que bulma me dijo que es un scyther, un hawlucha y al parecer el líder un lucario, Bulma me hizo señas de seguir la, lo que hice sin duda, ya que de alguna manera podía sentir que estos 3 eran fuertes, seguimos arrastrándonos por la maleza, AY, rápida mente medí la vuelta para ver a bulma sacudiendo una de sus patas, aparentemente se avía golpeado la pata con una roca, Baya baya pero que tenemos aquí, Me tense al igual que bulma, al escuchar la voz del lucario, Vimos como arranco el pedazo de arriba del arbusto donde nos escondíamos, Me agarro de mi brazo y me lanzo fuera del arbusto, des pues hizo lo mismo con bulma, Rodé por el suelo hasta una parada y me levanté del suelo, bulma rodar justo alado de mí, Bulma al parecer ahí que pelear, le dije a mi compañera, mientras ella rodo fuera del camino, de una bola de energía, Si eso parece, ella dijo mientras le disparaba una bola de energía negra al hawlucha, El scyther se lanzó Asia mí, cuando intente esquivarlo vi como todo se movía en cámara lenta, y fácil mente logre ponerme detrás de él y darle un golpe aturdiéndolo, de manera poco equilibrada intento golpearme con una de sus espadas, de nuevo logre esquivarlo y darle un golpe en el osico, tirándolo al suelo, Mire a bulma que estaba levantada del suelo, por el pelo de su cuello por el lucario, rápidamente me lance así el, pero me olvide del hawlucha, no lo note hasta que me dio un golpe con el puño brillando, mandándome Asia una roca rompiéndola, me levante y corrí así el pero el scyther me dio un espadazo tirándome al suelo, el lucario lanzo a bulma a un lado mientras caminaba Asia mí, Parece que aquí ay uno de mies pesie que mal que tener que eliminarlos a ambos, Vi como todo comenzó a moverse más lento mientras le di un golpe a la mandíbula del lucario, una patada al scyther y un golpe por la espalda al hawlucha, noqueando a ambos, el lucario se recuperó del golpe y me miro con odio, tu nunca estarás a mi altura, me dijo con una cara de odio Asia mí, a lo que respondí dándole un golpe, en la parte más vulnerable de todos los hombres, incluso escuche a bulma dando un jadeo de sorpresa, el lucario se dobló mientras decía hijo de, nunca termino la frase porque le di un último golpe en la cara, me Hacer que a bulma y la ayude a levantarse, creo que eso fue un movimiento muy sucio, me dijo con una cara de ligero enojo, y va a responder, pero escuché algo, medí la vuelta para ver el lucario levantándose,

-grrrrr, no puedo creer que tendré que usar esto contra alguien como usted, vi al lucario con una extraña piedra en una de sus patas, al principio no sabía que era hasta que escuché a bulma susurrar de manera asustada, una mega piedra, iba a preguntarle de que es una mega piedra, pero fui interrumpido al ver brillar al lucario, mientras una cúpula de luz lo envolvía, al cabo de uno segundos la cúpula estallo mostrado que el lucario avía cambiado, antes que pudiera preguntar qué acaba de a ser, el lucario desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de mí, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mandándome al suelo rompiéndolo, creando una onda de choque que lanzo a bulma Asia atrás, rebote del suelo y el lucario me dio una cara taso mandándome Asia la izquierda creando una trinchera en el proceso, me levante con mi cuerpo adolorido y mire con los dientes apretados, como el lucario cargaba una esfera de energía mientras me decía, muérete maldito perro, con esas palabras me lanzo la bola de energía, lo único que pude Hacer fue poner mis brazos en frente de mí en una cruz, cuando la esfera estallo sentí como atravesaba barias rocas y árboles, antes de chocar en una roca capaz de detenerme, me deslicé por la roca hasta llegar al suelo, desmallándome en el proceso, pov bulma, - ahora estoy muy asustada, pensaba mientras gemía y comenzaba a dar unos pasos Asia atrás ya que el mega lucario se Acercaba con una mirada sádica,

-Bien bien como tu amigo noqueo a mis hombres, voy a matarte como desquite, -mi sangre se e lo al escuchar sus palabras,

-en serio va a matarme, yo decía mientras me daba la vuelta e intente correr, pero algo sostenía una de mis patas traseras, mire Asia atrás, y vi mi pata estaba atrapada en una de las grietas, que provoco broly al estrellarse contra el suelo, el lucario vio el enrollo en que me metí yo sola, y sonrió mientras comenzaba a cargar un aura esfera, - bueno mira él lo que te metiste, bueno ahora voy a darte 10 segundos para que te liberes y corras, sino en donde estaría la diversión de casarte entonces, - al escucharlo comencé a de torcer mi pata para liberarme, -9.8.7.

\- la desespera Sion me hizo retorcer mi pata a la posición más floja, y tire con todas mis fuerzas,

\- ¡haaa ¡

\- grite de dolor, cuando un dolor agudo, acompañado de un crar, recorrió mi cuerpo mientras caía al suelo, mire así atrás y vi con horror que mi pata se había zafado de la grieta, pero ahora estaba doblado Asia el lado equivocado, -parece que ya no porras correr, así que voy a matarte ahora mismo,

\- HUHAHAHAHAHA, adiós, maldita,

! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡

\- yo grite, mientras pensaba, no puedo creerlo en serio voy a morir aquí y ahora, - solo podía mirar con impotencia y ver como el mega lucario, con una mirada si cotica, me lanzaba su ataque, toda parresia ir en cámara lenta mientras el aura esfera se dirigía Asia mí, - pero de la nada una bola de energía verde se estrelló, encontra del aura esfera, llevándosela legos de mí y posteriormente explotando,

-! DEJALA ¡

-! KAIOKEN ¡

-escuche una voz familiar acompañado por un fuerte bum,

\- y va mirar Asia donde broly se avía desmallado, pero un borrón de color rojo brillante se había llevado al mega lucario, Pov de broly,

\- Escuche a bulma gimiendo de miedo, quería levantarme, pero no podía,

\- escuche a bulma, luchando por liberar su pata, intente levantarme con más fuerza, pero no pude,

\- escuche a bulma gritar de dolor, y logre poner mis patas por debajo de mí,

\- escuche a bulma gritar de miedo, mientras el lucario reía de manera loca,

\- no pude más, me levante de un salto, y lance algo que instintivamente sabía que era una ráfaga ki, desviando la bola de energía del mega lucario, ! DEJALA ¡

\- grite mientras escuche a una voz en mi cabeza que me decía

\- si un día necesitas poder extra usa esta técnica, ! KAIOKEN ¡

\- Un aura de ki de color rojo me cubrió, mientras me lance asía, el poniendo mi pata en su pecho arrastrándolo Asia el cielo mientras comencé a darle golpes y patadas, levante los brazos y di un fuerte golpe mandando al lucario así el suelo rompiéndolo, me dispare así el pero él me esquivo, haciendo que me estrelle contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter, Salí del cráter de un salto, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara por parte del lucario, asiendo me rodar por el suelo hasta una parada en frente de bulma,

\- Me levante del suelo, mientras el lucario, me lanzaba una enorme esfera de energía, Pov de bulma,

\- vía broly rodar en frente de mí, ya que no podía moverme por mi pata rota, solo podía ver como el mega lucario, lanzando una enorme aura esfera, vía broly poniéndose en frente de mí, lo único que pude hacer fue serrar los ojos, Caabuum, Abrí los ojos solo para ver un montón de humo, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que una fuerte explosión roja disperso el humo, dejando ver a broly con un aura roja salvaje, vi una de sus patas en frente el con algo de humo saliendo de él, Pov de broly,

-vi al lucario con una cara de asombro, no le di tiempo de rearsionar y de manera instintiva comencé cargar ki en mi pata, el ambiente se puso verde y posterior mente comenzó comprimirse en una pequeña esfera de ki en mi pata, puse mi pata Asia atrás y la lance Asia el lucario como si fuera una pelota, la bola ki se expandió hasta el triple de grande, el mega lucario en lugar de intentar quitarse, comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía, - la lanzo Asia mi ráfaga ki, y al igual que la mía su esfera se expandió al mismo tamaño que el mío,

Pov tercera

persona, Ambas esferas chocaron entre sí, creando una onda de choque atronadora, dispersando todas las nubes del cielo, ambas intentando superarse al otro, broly levanto la pata apuntando Asia su ráfaga ki, ! hhaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA ¡ Con un fuerte grito la ráfaga de ki atravesó el aura esfera, disparándose así a el lucario desprevenido, en un intento desesperado el lucario,

\- atrapo la ráfaga ki en sus patas, pero la esfera ki comenzó arrastrarlo así atrás,

Pov broly,

\- de nuevo de manera instintiva, me levante en el aire y forme una pequeña ráfaga ki entre mi pata y se la lance de manera casual a mi ráfaga, cuando la pequeña esfera ki se fusiono con la grande, la grande se expandió tragándose al lucario, y poco después explotando desintegrándolo todo a su alrededor, - aterrice en frente de bulma camine y me arrodille enfrente de ella,

Pov bulma,

\- Vi a broly arrodillarse enfrente de mí, puso su pata en mi pata rota, mi cara se puso roja mientras sentía a través del dolor como comenzaba a acariciarme, pero re pronto una oleada de alivio me recorría el cuerpo mientras veía la pata de broly brillando de color verde claro, escuche y sentí un ligero crar y mi pato llano me dolía tanto, broly dio unos pasos atrás y yo me levante del suelo y comencé a flexionar mi pata, todavía me dolía, pero podía caminar o incluso correr,

\- gracias broly, le dije a mi amigo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento,

\- tenada, dijo broly, pero de repente en una explosión su aura roja que lo cubría se dispersó, y broly callo inconsciente,

\- ¿broly?, ¿estás bien?, le dije mientras lo sacudía con una pata,

Pov tercera persona, en el planeta supremo,

\- guau, broly puede usar el kaioken, decía goku, sorprendido, mientras se ponía sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza, viendo a través de la bola de cristal, como bulma de dio la vuelta a broly y poniendo su oreja en su pecho, solo para entrar en pánico y comenzar a golpearle el pecho, presumiblemente intentando poner a latir su corazón de nuevo,

\- si, si que puede, pero aparecer su nuevo cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la técnica, dijo el viejo kai, con un brazo detrás de el mientras con el otro se rascaba la barbilla, viendo como bulma puso su oreja de nuevo en su pecho de broly, poco después una mirada de alivio recorrió la cara de bulma mientras se sentaba en el suelo,

\- pero por no menos con el tiempo se acostumbrará, dijo el viejo mientras veía a bulma mirando alrededor, para posterior mente encogerse de hombros y comenzar a arrastrar a broly fuera del campo de batalla,

\- veamos cómo termina esto, Nota del autor, dejarme que piensan en los comentarios,


	3. Chapter 3

a/n los invito a leer mi otra historia, pero si estás leyendo esto mucho tiempo después de haberlo subido pues los invito a leer mis otras historias. Capítulo 3, Poochyena,

Pov tercera persona planta supremo,

Los dos guerreros goku y vegeta, estaban sentados en el suelo de hierba viendo trabes de la bola de cristal, a broly mientras era arrastrado una de sus patas, que estaba agarrado por la boca por bulma, el viejo kai, zen-chan y zeno-sama, estaban observando también, goku estaba muy inquieto en su lugar, pasaron unos segundos hasta que,

\- vamos broly ya despierta, comenzó a decir goku, mientras agarraba la bola de cristal y comenzaba a guitarla como si fuera hacer vil de algo,

\- he y kakaroto deja eso lo vas a romper, grito vegeta mientras se levantaba de la roca de donde estaba, sujeto la bola de cristal y comenzó a intentar quitarle la bola a goku,

\- he y yo lo estoy usando, goku se cegó mientras vegeta forcejea para quitarle la bola de las manos de goku,

\- goku incluso levanto la bola de cristal sobre su cabeza, vegeta intento alcanzar la bola dando brinquitos, pero vegeta recordó que podía volar. y se elevó sujetando la bola, de nuevo goku y vegeta estaban forcejeando para quitarle al otro la bola de cristal, después de unos segundos la bola de cristal se resbalo de las manos de los dos guerreros, la bola de cristal cayó al suelo rompiéndose, los dos guerreros se miraron entre sí por un segundo después se lanzaron entre si y comenzaron pelear mientras caían al suelo y comenzaron a rodar culpándose entre sí,

\- es tu culpa kakaroto,

\- no es to culpa vegeta, yo lo estaba usando,

\- torpe kakaroto no lo estabas usando, estabas jugando,

\- el viejo kai solo podía ver con molestia, pero zen-chan y zeno-sama, estaban riendo mientras daban vueltas en el aire viendo a los dos guerreros peleándose entre sí,

\- ¡ya dejen de pelear como un par de niños!, grito el viejo ya arto del comportamiento de los dos, - ¡oye!, gritaron los dos, vegeta se levantó de enzima de goku, y le dio una patada hacia un árbol, goku choco contra un árbol de cabeza y comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar al suelo, mientras que vegeta se puso en frente del viejo y los dos comenzaron a discutir,

\- goku se levantó y al ver a los dos peleándose decidió no meterse, goku se volvió a sentarse en el suelo recargando su espalda al árbol donde se avía estrellado, goku vio por varios segundos, pero repente pensó en algo,

\- hey zen-chan, pregunto goku, mientras se volteaba a ver al dios,

\- que necesitas goku, dijo zen-chan feliz de ayudar a su amigo,

\- zen-chan porque broly no uso el súper saiyan,

\- al escucharlo el viejo y vegeta dejaron de pelear,

\- es cierto porque broly no se trasformó, pregunto el viejo mientras miraba a zen-chan con curiosidad,

\- bueno, comenzó zen-chan, es que broly técnicamente acaba de nacer,

\- ¿qué cierres decir que acaba de nacer?, pregunto vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos,

\- la respuesta es muy simple, comenzó zeno-sama con su cara alegría infantil, cuando lo llevamos a este mundo tuvimos que crearle otro cuerpo, y cuando selo dimos su nivel de ki se redujo al mismo nivel de cuando avía nacido, por eso no podía usar el súper saiyan, pero todavía tiene la capacidad de volverse más fuerte cuando se recupera de heridas grabes, pero talvez si pueda convertirse en súper saiyan si se enoja lo suficiente,

\- hoo gracias por explicar nos zeno-sama y zen-chan, dijo goku mientras ponía sus brazos de tras de su cabeza,

\- no entendiste nada cierto kakaroto, dijo vegeta mientras miraba a goku con molestia,

\- si no entendí nada jaja, rio goku mientras gotas de sudor vagaban de su cabeza,

\- jajajaja, zeno-sama y zen-chan daban vueltas en el aire mientras se serian de goku,

\- torpe kakaroto, vegeta susurro mientras gotas de sudor vagaban por su cabeza,

\- zen-chan y zeno-sama, mientras daban vueltas mientras apuntaban sus manos entre si y una nueva esfera de cristal apareció, los dos dioses dejaron caer la bola de cristal,

\- esta es aprueba de golpes, dijo zen-chan mientras miraba a los dos guerreros con una sonrisa alegre, - jeje, rio goku, mientras vegeta desvió la mirada,

\- el viejo que se avía mantenido legos de la conversación, se acercó a la nueva bola de cristal, - ¡pero que paso!, dijo el viejo mientras miraba la bola con sorpresa, los dos dioses y los dos guerreros, se cercaron y vieron con sorpresa y humor lo que vieron, en la bola se veía a bulma la zorua estaba correteando a broly alrededor de un circulo pero avían 2 cosas raras la primera es que una cosa perro estaba sentada en el medio del círculo viendo con gotas de sudor vagando por su cabeza como bulma correteaba broly, y 2 los colores de bulma cambiaban ya que las partes rojas de su cuerpo cambiaban de rojo azul sin control y sus ojos cambiaban de color de igual manera de azul a rojo,

\- jejeje que hizo broly ahora, pregunto goku mientras reía de manera nerviosa y se rascaba la cabeza con confusión,

Pov broly 10 minutos antes,

\- me desperté porque sentía mi cuerpo siendo arrastrando por el suelo, grr, gruñí por que sentí algo apretando mi pata, lo que sea que me está arrastrando,

\- ¡BROLY ¡,

\- escuché una voz que reconocí al instante, y sentí como lo que me sostenía mi pata me soltó, pero no tuve que la oportunidad de pensar más por sentí algo caer en sima de mi pecho, mis ojos se dispararon abiertas por el golpe, al principio mi visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco mi visión comenzó a aclararse, después de unos segundos mi visión regreso por completo, - cuando mi visión estaba lo suficiente mente bien miré a mi pecho y vi a una zorua muy familiar,

\- era bulma ella estaba sobre mí con lágrimas bañando mi pecho, estaba muy preocupada por ti, la escuche susurrar mire mi pata y note levante una de mis patas y la puse sobre su cabeza, cálmate bulma todavía no me muero, le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, bulma levanto su cabeza y me miro, al principio me miro con alegría, pero después su cara de alegría cambio ala de odio Asia mí, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver su cara intruso comenzaba a gruñirme, como un depredador apunto de matar a su presa

\- jeje, reí con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarme poco a poco fuera de debajo de ella,

\- tuno te vas a ningún lado, ella me gruño mientras de un salto se puso sobre mi pecho o través, poco a poco comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía mientras me seguía gruñendo,

\- mmmm, te he dicho lo bien que vueles, jeje, le dije de manera inquieta intentando calmar a bulma, mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando una ruta para correr, al mirar alrededor y note algunas cosas, la primera es que estábamos cerca de un rio la segunda es que mi pata tenía unas marcas de mordidas y por los gruñidos de bulma no te que sus dientes encajarían en las marcas de mi pata, mientras lo graba desliarme de debajo de bulma, logre con gruir que bulma me avía arrastrando todo el camino y probablemente estaba enojada por mí porque una de dos o está enojada porque tuvo que arrastrarme hasta qui, o porque se asustó porque medio un infarto, ya que cuando la cure sentí como mi corazón se detuvo antes de desmallarme,

\- grrrr, ¿¡voy a enseñarte a no volver a asustarme así!?, bulma me gruño antes de saltar Asia mí,

\- ¡hay!, grite mientras me levante de un salto y comencé a correr, pero solo pude dar un paso antes de que bulma salto enzima de mi tirándome al suelo, antes de que mi cara chocara contra el suelo bulma brusca mente me dio la vuelta asiéndome golpear el suelo con mi espalda,

\- por un momento pensé que me iba a morder el cuello, pero en lugar de eso sostuvo mi cuello con sus patas y comenzó a arcarme y sacudirme mientras me grita,

\- ¡no me ajas eso de nuevo ¡,

\- ¡no me ajas eso de nuevo ¡,

\- ¡no lo ajas ¡,

\- ¡no lo ajas ¡,

\- ¡no lo ajas ¡,

\- ¡no lo ajas ¡,

\- ¡QUE NO LO AJAS!,

\- ¡¿no lo estoy haciendo¡?, le grite a bulma mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre, no me dolía su ahorcada, pero de todos modos algo me decía que se necesita más que eso para herirme, quizás si tuviera esa sensación ahora mismo pensaría que bulma intenta matarme,

\- mi burbuja de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando repente bulma dejo de gritarme y ahórcame y bajo de mí en un salto aun con una cara de enojo, se alegó unos pasos y se sentó dándome la espalda, me levanté del suelo poniéndome en una posición sentada, pasaron unos segundos sin decirnos una palabra, hasta que la vi hurgando en algo sacado algo que parresia una baya, pero tenía el tamaño de un tomate,

\- ten come esto te sentirás mejor, ella me dijo mientras me lanzaba la baya,

\- sostuve la baya entre mis patas y la miré con inquietud,

\- hmmmm, segura que esto no me va a terminar de matar, de dije mientras la miraba con un sega levantada, ella se volteo y me miro con una cara suave y alegre, pero esa cara me provoco escalofríos tanto que hasta sentí mis orejas aplanase contra mi cabeza,

\- pero que adorable eres, ella me dijo con una suave sonrisa incluso su cola se sacudía con alegría, pero repente cuso una cara de enojo tres veces más que la de hace un rato,

\- ¡y ahora trágatelo!, me grito mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se puso en una pose como si fuera a volver a saltarme en sima y comenzó a gruñirme, pero estabas realmente sonaba como un depredador a punto de acabar con su presa, pero yo soy la presa,

\- puse la baya en mi boca sin pensarlo me la traje entera sin masticarlo,

\- bulma me miro por unos segundos con la cara de enojo, pero comenzó a sobre saltarse mientras sus mejillas de inflaban como si estuviera aguantado la respiración, es tubo así un par de veces hasta que final mente cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar por el suelo riendo como loca, yo la mire con confusión hasta que escuche entre risas,

\- jeje, enserio te creíste lo de la zorua salvaje, jeje y por cierto enserio vuelo bien, bulma dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa y con los ojos entre serados,

\- cay en la cuenta de lo que hizo y mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza y enojo, me levanté del suelo y dije,

\- ¡oye! No es graciosos,

\- vi a bulma levan tarde del suelo aun con una sonrisa de alegría,

\- sí que lo es jeje, pero a todo esto ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?, por volaste, bulma me pregunto con curiosidad,

\- bueno, comencé mientras me rascaba la cabeza, lo de volar no tengo idea, y todo lo demás eran técnicas,

\- qué tipo de técnicas, bulma pregunto mientras se sienta en el suelo, Hmmmm, murmuraba mientras pensaba que era lo que hice,

\- no tengo ni idea, solo sé que lo que use es ki que tampoco sé que es, le respondí sin tener idea de lo que hice,

\- ¿y que ay de la enorme bola de energía?,

\- a creo que eso se llamaba meteoro gigante,

-Tiene sentido realmente parecía un meteoro,

\- ¿y la palabra que usaste ante de cubrirte de energía roja, y la enorme esfera de energía que usaste, bulma me volvió a preguntar mientras ladeaba la cabeza,

\- bueno no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que la parte de la energía roja se llamaba kaioken, y creo que es una técnica que me permite aumentar mi poder,

\- guau que tanto puedes aumentar tu poder, bulma me pregunto muy animada, incluso vi su cola agitándose,

\- no estoy muy seguro de esto, pero creo que es una de dos, le dije mientras me rascaba el cuello,

\- ¿y cuáles serían?

\- primero se puede aumentar hasta donde tu cuerpo pueda resistirlo, o segundo no estoy seguro en donde lo aprendí, pero creo que tenía un maestro y el Melo dijo,

\- ¿¡valla parece que estas recordando poco a poco!?, pero eso es bueno, de que tengas un maestro, ¿antes de decirme la primera puedes recordar quien era tu maestro?,

\- no me temo que no lo recuerdo, aunque aún recuerdo su voz y una que otra cosa de él, pero no te lo diré por ahora,

\- bueno, ahora si dime cual era la segunda,

-Si haya voy, la segunda es que te valga tu propia supervivencia y lo eleves hasta matarte,

\- o bueno es, buma no termino porque se escucharon unas voces dentro de la línea de árboles, comencé a cargar una rebaja ki en una mis patas, pero la apunte hacia los arboles pronto escuché unos gritos que venía de allí,

\- ¡ayuda!, escuche en fuerte grito y poco después de una casa parecida un perro salió de entre los árboles, siguió corriendo hasta darme la vuelta y se escondió de tras de mí, se recostó en el suelo puso sus patas sobre su cabeza aplanando sus orejas mientras seguía diciendo, - ¡ayúdame! ¡ayúdame! ¡ayúdame! ¡ayúdame! ¡ayúdame!,

\- ya pálmate, le dije mientras miraba hacia la línea de árboles,

Pov tercera persona,

En la línea de árboles salieron los mismos scyther y hawlucha que estaban con el lucario, ambos tenían caras de enojo,

\- ¡Hay maldito perro no es de buena educación uy de los que intentan quitarte todo lo que tienes!,

\- ¡HAY!, el Poochyena grito con miedo mientras serraba los ojos,

\- tanto el scyther y el hawlucha, se paralizaron al instante al ver a broly en frente de ellos,

\- ¡HAAA! Es el riolu que se cargó al jefe llévatelo a él no a mí, grito con fuerza el scyther, mientras en pujaba al hawlucha en frente de el para poco después echarse a correr, el hawlucha se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr de miedo,

\- broly con gotas de sudor en su cabeza disipo la ráfaga ki, y miro al Poochyena,

\- en serio estabas huyendo de estos tipos broly le pregunto al Poochyena que se le taba poniendo la cara roja de vergüenza, - no te preocupes, dijo bulma mientras se hacer cava al Poochyena, con una sonrisa alebré, pero su sonrisa de sa pareció cuando comenzó a olfatear el perro, la cara de bulma de alegría fue desplazada por enojo, y por alguna razón el Poochyena hizo lo mismo,

\- ¡TU! Eres de ellos, ambos se gritaron mientras comenzaban a mostrarse los dientes, y el pelo de ambos se erisaba, -ambos se lanzaron y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo mientras broly los veía con extrañeza, - broly miro alrededor buscado alguna manera de separarlo, hasta que miro asía el lago y sele curio algo estirando la pata broly elevo una burbuja de agua y la lanzo asía el par, cuando el agua callo sobre ellos se calmaron al instante, pero ocurrió algo raro,

\- el pelo de bulma comenzó a cambiar de color al igual que de sus ojos, bulma miro a broly con enojo, grrrr, ahora si te mato, bulma gruño mientras se lanza contra él,

\- broly al ver a bulma corriendo a asía el comenzó a correr alrededor del Poochyena que se avía levantado y miro a los dos con extrañeza, bulma final mente atrapo a broly tirándolo al suelo, al igual que antes bulma se paró sobre broly gruñéndole y mostrándole los colmillos, pero esta vez iba enserio,

\- jeje, el Poochyena rio al darlos, bulma al escucharlo volteo su cabeza para ver el perro con una cara de, tú sigues, las risas del Poochyena cesaron al instante y comenzó a soltar gemidos de perrito asustado y ablandando sus orejas, no va a intentar correr sabiendo que no serviría de nada, bulma al haber inmovilizado al Poochyena con su mirada volteo su cabeza asía broly,

\- ¿ahora en que estaba? ¡así llame acordé!, dijo bulma mientras volvía a gruñirle mientras el ex sayayin, le vagaban varias gotas de sudor de su cabeza mientras que al igual que el Poochyena sus orejas se roblaron,

\- esto va a doler, tanto el Poochyena y broly pensaron, 5 minutos después,

\- broly y el Poochyena estaban sentados uno alado del orto con enormes moretones en sus cabezas, mientras que bulma les daba la espalda aparentemente jugueteando con algo, mientras que su peli seguía cambiando de color, broly de manera inquieta miro asía bulma con una pregunta en su cabeza pensando si si o no debería preguntarle, - bu…bulma te puedo preguntar algo, dijo broly un poco inquieto,

\- si broly que necesitas, respondió bulma con voz relajada, broly se calmó al ver que aparente mente bulma se había calmado, - bien quería preguntarte ¿por qué el color de tu pelo y ojos está cambiando?,

\- bulma al escuchar la pregunta suspiro y con lo que sea que estaba jugueteando dejó de hacerlo, bulma se volteo a ver a broly con una cara de rendición levanto su pata y la introdujo en su collar de pelo y saco un pequeño cinturón con un extraño aparato pegado, al quitar el aparato el color de bulma se quedó con los ojos rojos y el pelo azul,

\- es así como normal mente me veo, dijo bulma mientras sus orejas se aplanaban en su cabeza

\- este aparato me permitía ocultar mi color natural ya que normal mente mis colores deberían ser como los que estuviste viendo y también oculta mi bolsa de los bandido, decía bulma mientras comenzaba a llorar, - broly puso su pata sobre el hombro de bulma y la sacudió un poco para atraer su atención, bulma levanto su cabeza mirando a broly con ojos llorosos, - no te preocupes real mente ese color se tevé bastante bien, bulma al escuchar esas palabras le sonrió mientras su cara se puso un poco roja,

\- gracias broly, - tenada bulma,

\- bueno ya que terminaron, podemos comer algo muero de hambre jeje, el Poochyena dijo mientras sacudía la cola,

\- grrr, maldito perro, gruño bulma mientras movía a un lado a broly y comenzó a caminar asía el Poochyena con una mirada asesina,

\- grrr, ¡broly!, grito bulma, - s... Si, dijo broly tembloroso,

\- piensa un apodo para este perro, ahora necesito algo más que decirle además de maldito perro,

\- jeje, es,, espera bulma aun que nuestros pares se lleven mal no significa que nosotros no, pero lo del apodo no estaría mal, decía el Poochyena mientras lentamente daba pasos atrás mientras bulma se le acercaba - hmmm, un apodo, broly comenzó a recordar algo,

\- este es el nombre del guerrero más poderoso del universo, pero no te preocupes pronto lo superaras, pero tiene una pequeña debilidad si pudiera comería por siempre,

\- que tal goku, dijo broly en voz alta, al escucharlo el Poochyena que estaba siendo jalado de las orejas por bulma, y la zorra detuvieron la pelea,

\- hmmm, me gusta, dijo el Poochyena ahora llamado goku sonrió mientras sacudía la cola,

\- bueno ya con eso resuelto si gamos ya casi llegamos a ciudad del tesoro, dijo bulma mientras comenzaba caminar,

\- bien sigamos, dijo broly mientras seguía a bulma,

\- esperen yo también quiero ir, grito goku mientras corría para alcanzarlos,

\- bueno mientras más, mejor dijo bulma con molestia, viendo a goku siguiéndolos,


End file.
